Our Fates Are Already Entwined
by LD-2015
Summary: Coco smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. He had never thought that this girl would be so much more to him. His premonitions showed their frequent future meets, but never had it shown that things would go this far. Although he wasn't fully happy, because he had just realized his own feelings, possibly a bit too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Toriko (c) Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro**

**Author's Note – This story takes place in no time. By no time, I mean it doesn't have a specific time that it happens in within the storyline of Toriko. **

**Coco X Himeko(OC)**

**Summary: Coco smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. He had never thought that this girl would be so much more to him. His premonitions showed their frequent future meets, but never had it shown that things would go this far. Although he wasn't fully happy, because he had just realized his own feelings, possibly a bit too late.**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Fates Are Already Entwined<br>****Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Hmm...Komatsu?" A girl's voice resonated through a hall.<p>

She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore a short sleeved, white blouse fit with dark blue jeans.

"Why...isn't there anyone to greet me?" The girl continued to walk through the hall. There, she saw a large man with blue hair standing in front of a door, his pose looking as though he were thinking. "Excuse me..." The girl said, getting his attention.

The blue haired man turned around. "Hmm? What?"

"Do you know if a boy named Komatsu is around the area or in this building?" The girl asked.

"Komatsu? Yeah, he's in there cooking something up right now. Why?" The blue haired man was inspecting the girl.

"Oh, so you know Komatsu? That's great. I'm Komatsu's cousin, Himeko. Nice to meet you." Himeko bowed down in politeness to the stranger in front of her.

"Hah!? Komatsu had a cousin!?" The blue haired man was stunned. He then coughed and composed himself slightly, just slightly. "I'm Toriko. Komatsu is my chef."

Himeko looked at him, "Toriko? Bishokuya Toriko? One of the Four Heveanly Kings Toriko? Ah, you must be _that_ Toriko." Himeko pointed a finger at him.

"What do you mean by '_that _Toriko'?" Toriko asked, as though it was an insult.

"Hmm...in my letters that Komatsu writes to me, he talked about you a lot. I'd never really expect to meet you in person though." Himeko said blandly.

"Well, there's always a first for everything." Toriko said, looking back at the door. "Komatsu's going to take some time to finish cooking. Hmm...why don't I bring you to the table then? Oh yeah, why are you here then, Himeko?" Toriko asked as if he knew her for quite some time as he lead her through the long hallway.

"I'm here to stay with Komatsu from now on." Himeko said.

Toriko raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "From now on? But Komatsu is going to be with me on trips. Well, somtimes."

Himeko looked at him curiously. "But I sent a letter to Komatsu saying that I was going to stay with him. He said that it was okay."

"Hah!? What's Komatsu thinkin'?" Toriko said as he opened the double doors.

"Ah, Toriko's back." A man wearing a green hat of some sort said.

"Hmph. How unbeaut'ful." A man with colorful hair said.

"Toriko~!" A girl said, running up and hugging Toriko.

"R-Rin? When did you get here?" Toriko asked surprised.

"Hm-Hm, just a minute ago." Rin answered. "Oh, who is this?" Rin eyed Himeko.

Himeko looked at Rin. "I'm Himeko, Komatsu's cousin." Himeko said, bowing respectfully. "I apologize to barge in on this uhmm..."

Rina continued to eye her up and down. Himeko started to fidget a bit uncontrollably. Rin got closer to her and Himeko turned her head to the side in nervousness.

"Uh-uhmm...can you please not uhh...stare so hard at me like that?" Himeko managed to say from Rin's unnerving stare that she only gave to girls with Toriko.

"Hmm...as long as you're not after Toriko then it's good." Rin said as she spun around to sit at the table.

"Matsu's cousin huh? Hm, you're hair feels good, but not good enough. But your skin...it feels softer than the average. And your name is Himeko? A beaut'ful name yes, but it doesn't fit someone like you...I'm Sani. What do you use on your skin?" Sani asked Himeko.

Himeko took a deep breath after Rin was out of her bubble. She looked at Sani. "Sani? Then you must be one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Sani. Komatsu always talks about how you are actually nice under some act..." Himeko said.

"Matsu does? Hmph, all of that is a lie. How unbeaut'ful." Sani said as he turned his head away.

"Oi, oi, looks like that is true though Sani!" Toriko said as he laughed.

"That's true, Onii-chan." Rin said.

"Really." The man wearing the green on his head said. "Ah, I'm Coco." Coco said as he looked at Himeko. "I've never heard of Komatsu-kun having a cousin though."

"Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings...Komatsu sure has some great friends." Himeko said.

"Right?" Rin said. "He has a knack for cooking though!" Rin complimented.

The doors opened again.

"It's ready!" Komatsu said as he entered with mutiple carts of food. "Today's men- what!?" Komatsu's eyes looked directly at Himeko. "Hi-Hi-Himeko-nee!?"

Everyone looked at Himeko.

"Wait..."

"-nee?"

"Oi Matsu, what's all this 'bout?"

"Eh? Ah, sorry, everyone. This is Himeko, my cousin."

"But you just called her your sister." Toriko said.

Komatsu laughed. "Well, she practically raised me. But, Himeko-nee, why are you here so early?" Komatsu asked her.

"Y'know, Hime's reaction to us is different from usual people." Sani said.

"Well...Himeko-nee is always like that. She treats everyone the same...even criminals that I feared for her life when I became head chef of Hotel Gourmet. Maybe even more so than mines..." Komatsu said.

"Komatsu..." Himeko was tugging on his chef hat.

Komatsu looked up at Himeko. "What?"

"Sorry."

"Eh? No, you don't have to apologize. Don't worry about it. Well, since your here, tha-"

"We already introduced each other, so let's eat, Komatsu!" Toriko said.

"Eh? Really?" Komatsu looked at Himeko for confirmation.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Everyone was eating around the table now. Himeko took a seat between Komatsu and Coco. She ate specific items. Coco noticed this and questioned her out of curiousity.<p>

"Himeko-san, I've noticed that you're not eating the appig and you seem to be avoiding the pineapple pudding...are you possibly allergic to apple?" Coco asked. "Oh, you don't have to answer. I just asked out of thoughtlessness, I'm sorry."

Komatsu stopped eating and looked over at Himeko. Himeko looked at Coco.

"Yes...I am allergic to apple." Himeko answered.

Toriko looked up. "Allergy huh? That's a rare condition nowadays. Well, you're only allergic to apples, there are still plenty of other fruits out there." Toriko said as he continued to fill his stomach.

"Allergic to apples? I've never met anyone with allergies before. How is it like? Is it ugly?" Sani questioned.

"Onii-chan, that's insensitive!" Rin scolded. "Geez, your a Heavenly King yet you act like that."

Komatsu noticed Himeko's tenseness. "Ah, now, now, we should just eat. I did cook all of this." Komatsu said, looking back at his cousin. _"Himeko-nee..." _

"That's right! We should all enjoy this food that Komatsu made!" Toriko said.

Coco noticed Himeko's slight tenseness as well. "I apologize, maybe I shouldn't have asked." Coco said to Himeko.

Himeko looked at him. "Eh? No, that's no problem at all. It's just that..." Himeko trailed off.

"Oh yeah, Himeko-nee, where is Ray?" Komatsu asked.

"Ray? Who is that, Komatsu?" Toriko asked.

"Ah, I made Ray wait outside. That's what I was troubled about...where will Ray stay?" Himeko asked Komatsu.

"Oh...I never thought about that..." Komatsu said. "Wait...you left Ray at the front of Hotel Gourmet!?" Komatsu immediately left his seat and checked out the window. "Eh!? What's with all the cameras!?" Komatsu exclaimed. "At this rate, Ray will go out of control! We got to stop their flashes!" Komatsu screamed in panic.

Himeko got up and left her seat to see outside. There were multiple flashes. She could see Ray from the floor she was on.

"Ray...they need to stop." Himeko said.

Everyone else walked over.

"What's wrong with a few flashes of the hotel?" Toriko asked.

Rin looked down to see the pet named Ray. Shock filled her face. "O-oi, is your pet that sand-colored animal?" Rin asked.

Himeko looked at her and nodded her head. "That's Ray."

"No way!" Rin yelled.

"Why are you yelling Rin? That's so unbeaut'ful." Sani said.

Coco's eyes narrowed at the scene below.

"Onii-chan! That's a Carmdillo! A Carmadillo!" Rin said, pointing out at the window.

"A Carmadillo? What is that?" Sani asked.

"Carmadillos were said to be extinct..." Rin said. "They hold caramel within their shell that they will secrete whenever they want. I didn't know it was still alive."

"If we don't stop the flashes from the cameras, that Carmadillo will go on a rampage." Coco said.

Himeko looked at him. "Yeah. Ray always hated unnatural flashes." Himeko walked out to the balcony.

"Eh? Himeko-nee, what are you doing?" Komatsu said.

Himeko started to get on the railing.

"Hi-Himeko-nee! What are you doing!? Stop! That's suicide!" Komatsu said as he ran out to the balcony.

"I'll be fine...I think...Ray is down there to catch me." Himeko said unwavering.

"Oi, oi! Is it really safe for you to fall down from that height!?" Toriko said.

"Yeah! That's totally unsafe!" Rin said.

"Falling from such a height is just unbeaut'ful." Sani said.

"Now, now, we still have time before Ray goes out of control." Coco said.

"No, this is the fastest way." Himeko said as she jumped.

Komatsu's eyes shot wide open, as with everyone else's.

"Himeko-nee!" Komatsu screamed as she fell.

"Sani! Use your hair to catch her!" Toriko yelled.

"I can't. She's falling down at too fast of a rate that my hair can't catch her." Sani said as if it was something he met with everyday.

"Eh!?" Rin exclaimed.

Toriko rolled up his sleeves. "I guess there's no choice then."

"Kiss." Coco said as he jumped down. Kiss, the Emperor Crow came swooping down under Coco's call.

"Oi! Wait, Coco! Seems like there's no choice, huh? Alright then. Let's get down there quick. C'mon Komatsu!" Toriko said as he ran to the elevator.

"Eh!? Bu-bu-"

"It's okay. Coco has Kiss." Toriko assured Komatsu.

"And if she does fall on that Carmadillo, she should be fine. The shell of a Carmadillo is said to be as soft as a pillow from all the caramel stored in their bodies." Rin said with a smile.

"We-well, that's true...and I never would have guess Ray was an extinct specie either." Komatsu said as he quickly followed Toriko. "Then...I'll leave Himeko-nee's life to Coco-san."

Toriko smiled. "That's right."

* * *

><p>Himeko fell down the at a fast rate, but even in the fast rate, she controlled her body.<p>

_"Ray is near the entrance...I need to move forward slightly..."_ Himeko thought as she shifted her body slightly to moved forward. Himeko took her current situation rather calmly.

She then heard a bird's call, but she could't turn her head to see what it was. A second later, she saw a large black bird that was beside her from the corner of her eyes. She saw Coco on it. As quickly as she saw them, she was swooped onto the bird by Coco. Kiss was still diving down at a rapid rate but smoothly flew upward slightly so that he was flying forward again. Himeko looked up to see Coco's smile.

"That was a bit reckless, don't you think?"

Himeko didn't say a word as Kiss flew down slowly. The cameras weren't faced to the Carmadillo at all anymore. They were all facing Coco.

"Did that girl try to commit suicide?"

"It's Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings!"

"Isn't that an Emperor Crow!?"

"Who is that girl?"

"Bishokuya Coco just saved a person from a fall!"

Himeko jumped off of the Emperor Crow and ran over to the Carmadillo. She ran over and hugged it.

"Sorry Ray." Himeko said as Komatsu came running out with tears.

"Himeko! You're safe!" Komatsu came in to hug both Himeko and Ray. "And it's Ray!"

Toriko and the rest came out.

"It's Toriko and Sani of the Four Heavenly Kings!"

"Oh, so this is the supposed extinct Carmadillo!" Toriko looked at it. "I want a taste of the caramel!"

"Uwah~! It's a real Carmadillo!" Rin said with stars in her eyes.

"Hmm...such a majestic animal really. Why didn't I know about this?" Sani asked.

Coco walked over.

"Sorry, Komatsu." Himeko turned around to face Coco. "Thank you very much, Coco-san. And to your Emperor Crow."

"His name is Kiss. And it wasn't a big deal." Coco said. "Although, we should get out of this area soon." Coco suggested.

"That's probably a good idea, Coco-san." Komatsu said.

"Oh! We can go to my house! I'm sure Obsauras and Terry wouldn't mind Ray! You too, Coco, with Kiss." Toriko suggested.

"Yes, yes! I agree! Let's go to Toriko's home!" Rin said cheerfully.

Himeko looked at Komatsu. "Is that okay Komatsu?"

Komatsu looked back at Himeko. "Of course! Let's go, let's go! We can also figure out what will happen with Ray as well."

"That's fine with me." Coco said. "And Kiss as well."

"Hmph, I have nothing else to do." Sani said.

"Yosh, let's go!" Toriko said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter <strong>

**AN – Coco needs more love. First insert of this story. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Toriko (c) Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Our Fates Are Already Entwined<span>  
><strong>**Chapter ****2**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_"Oh! We can go to my house! I'm sure Obsauras and Terry wouldn't mind Ray! You too, Coco, with Kiss." Toriko suggested. _

_"Yes, yes! I agree! Let's go to Toriko's home!" Rin said cheerfully. _

_Himeko looked at Komatsu. "Is that okay Komatsu?" _

_Komatsu looked back at Himeko. "Of course! Let's go, let's go! We can also figure out what will happen with Ray as well." _

_"That's fine with me." Coco said. "And Kiss as well." _

_"Hmph, I have nothing else to do." Sani said. _

_"Yosh, let's go!" Toriko said. _

Everyone sat in Toriko's living room soundly. Himeko took a sip of the tea that Komatsu had made.

"It's delicous." Himeko said, savoring the taste.

"Yeah! I made that one specifically for Himeko-nee!" Komatsu said. "It's actually a blend of the teadpoles and one of the dried mushrooms that you had given to me by mail." Komatsu said proudly.

"Eh? You make her something special, but not us?" Toriko complained.

"Toriko-san, I believe I haven't seen my cousin in years and I see you just about everyday." Komatsu said plainly.

"Fine, fine."

"What are we going to do about Ray?" Himeko asked Komatsu.

"Hmm...I don't know. We can't keep animals in Hotel Gourmet..."

"I know! We can keep Ray with us!" Rin said, raising her hands rapidly in the air.

"Wouldn't you guys just experiment and study it, Rin-san?" Komatsu said.

"We can have Ray stay with us." Toriko said. "That way, I can have all the caramel I want."

"No, Toriko-san, I don't think that's going to work." Komatsu said. "Oh yeah, that reminds me Himeko-nee. I'll be traveling with Toriko-san from time to time. So I won't be at Hotel Gourmet all the time..."

"That's fine Komatsu. Ah, Mom told me to give something to you. I forgot...where is it..." Himeko started to rummage through her bag.

"Eh? Auntie did? What is it?" Komatsu asked.

"Uhm..." Himeko continued to rummage through the bag. "...I can't remember..." Himeko said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oi, Komatsu, is she really your _older_ cousin? How old is she?" Toriko asked.

"Yes, she is Toriko-san! She's only 26!" Komatsu said. "I should have known that Himeko would have forgotten though..."

In the background, Rin looked at Komatsu in horror. _"Did he just tell a girl's age!?"_

"Is she always like this, Matsu?" Sani asked. "I can feel everything in her bag, and none of them feel special."

"Yes. Wait, you're going through her bag!?" Komatsu screamed.

"Onii-chan! That's rude!" Rin scolded.

"Sani, that is a bit rude to a lady." Coco said.

"Oh? What is this? This...is a piece of plastic?" Sani used his hair to pull out what he was feeling out of Himeko's bag.

Himeko was surprised. He pulled out a piece of square plastic. It held a dried piece of plant, resembling mushrooms.

"Ah, my shroom." Himeko lifted her arms to get it back, but Sani pulled it in front of him.

Sani inspected it closely.

"Oi, Sani, give that back to her." Toriko said.

"That was rude Sani." Coco said.

"This. This is _that_ mushroom, right?" Sani looked at Himeko.

Himeko nodded her head.

"I've never seen it before...but why did you dry it?" Sani asked her.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Toriko asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna know too, Onii-chan!" Rin said.

"Eh? That's a plant from Himeko-nee's garden." Komatsu said.

"To preserve it's taste." Himeko answered.

Coco eyed the mushroom that was dried in the plastic. "That's...the rare mushroom, phoshroom. Right?" Coco asked Himeko.

"Yes."

"Phoshroom!?" Toriko exclaimed.

"The phoshroom is said to grow in under the canopy of the hard-to-find Undine Tree." Coco explained. "It's taste is similar to that of pho, but the quality of the taste is exquisite and packed in such a small mushroom. But...how were you able to find such an item? I've heard that the Undine Tree is usually the habitat of the watigers from it's excess waters and shade it provides." Coco said, wondering how such a person came to obtain such an ingrediant.

Himeko looked at him.

"I want to know the same thing." Sani said as he dropped the dried mushroom back in Himeko's arms.

"That's true..." Toriko said.

"I've never heard of the phoshroom before..." Rin said.

"Oh, that's right...I never told you guys that Himeko-nee was a bishokuya, huh." Komatsu said.

"Bi-" Toriko started.

"-sho-?" Sani said.

"-ku-" Coco said.

"-ya?" Rin finished.

"Eh?"

"Hm."

"What!?"

"Oi Komatsu! She doesn't even look strong! How would she be able to go up against a watiger!?" Toriko exclaimed.

"Uh...well...Himeko-nee is only a Bishokuya legally."

"I see. It's not that hard to be a bishokuya." Sani said.

"Yes, but it still doesn't answer how she was able to obtain such an ingredient." Coco said.

"That's right! That's right! She doesn't even look armed like me!" Rin said.

"Ah, wait. Komatsu, you said that, that plant was a mushroom that she grew in her garden, correct?" Coco said, remembering what Komatsu had said.

"Ah, right."

"But growing an Undine Tree still isn't easy, you would still need the watigers to help water the tree." Coco said.

"That's true but...why don't we hear the answer from the person who got it herself?" Toriko said, looking at Himeko.

Himeko had gained everyone's attention. Her eyes went slightly wide from all the sudden attention.

"Uhm...well..." Himeko quickly moved behind Komatsu.

"Himeko-nee...they're not bad..." Komatsu said as he sweat dropped.

"I raised the watigers..." Himeko said from behind Komatsu as she was bent down.

Komatsu looked at her, remembering his encounter with a watiger. "Eh?"

"Really!?" Toriko asked. "Wow, that's a feat. Are they easy to care for?"

"You raised the watigers!?" Rin said. "What did you use to tame them!?"

"She raised the watigers? Hmph. That's a lot of work. How unbeaut'ful. Why would you raise watigers?" Sani said.

"You raised the watigers for the Undine Tree? That's amazing. How were you able to do that?" Coco said.

"Himeko-nee! When did you do that!?" Komatsu asked.

Himeko fell on her bottom from all the questions. "Uhm...R-R-R-"

"Uh-oh." Komatsu said as he dove behind Toriko.

"What?"

"She's going to call for -"

"Ray!"

A loud crash broke through Toriko's candy home. Ray made a noise as he ran towards Himeko and plopped her over his back. The Carmadillo then quickly ran out. Terry and Obsaurus looked inside then looked at Ray who was running away quickly on his four legs with Himeko on his back.

"This is bad." Komatsu said.

"Eh? Why?" Toriko asked.

"Himeko-nee always hates it when people pressure her with questions. Ahh! What am I going to do now!?" Komatsu said, putting his hands on his head in frustration.

"Eh? What's wrong with that?" Toriko asked.

"Ahhh! When Himeko runs away on Ray they usually go to the cave near home! I didn't think this was going to happen when she came to stay with me! Ah, Toriko-san! We have to go find them!" Komatsu said.

"Oh. Okay! Terry! Obsaursus! Go find Ray and Himeko!"

Terry howled and Obsaurus roared. Terry quickly caught the scent of Ray and followed the path, Obsaurus carried Komatsu on his back as well as Rin.

"Yosh, let's go!" Toriko said as they followed Terry.

"I'll be looking above with Kiss." Coco said.

"This is so unbeaut'ful." Sani said as he reluctantly followed Toriko.

* * *

><p>"Ray...where are we?" Himeko asked as she roamed around the unknown cave.<p>

Ray made an uncertain noise.

"Ray...we're lost." Himeko said, tears pricking her eyes.

Ray seemed to sweat drop.

"K-Komatsu!" Himeko started to call for her younger cousin. "Which way is out?" Himeko started to wander in a random direction, Ray following her.

Himeko and Ray walked up to a fork in the cave. "A fork? That means that the way out is the other way...forks usually appear going deeper in the cave." Himeko turned around again and started walking the opposite direction she went before.

* * *

><p>"Oi Coco! Did you see her!" Toriko yelled as Kiss was landing.<p>

Coco jumped off of Kiss and walked towards the group. He shook his head. "No. I couldn't find anything, not even tracks that Ray would leave." Coco said.

"Eh!? None at all!?" Komatsu yelled.

"Sorry, Komatsu-kun." Coco said.

"Coco, can't you just see into the future to figure out where she is?" Toriko asked.

"Ah, that never occured to me..." Coco said. "But where did Rin and Sani go?"

"Oh, Sani said he was tired and left and Rin was called back by IGO half an hour ago." Toriko explained.

"Oh, okay. Komatsu-kun, if it helps you feel better, I didn't see any shadow of death on Himeko-san." Coco said.

Komatsu smiled slightly. "Really!? That's great then." Komatsu sighed a relieved sigh.

Coco pulled out his orb. "I can see her. It looks like she's somewhere dark. She might be in a nearby cave..." Coco said as he pulled his eyes away from the orb.

"Oh! I remember! There are some caves over there. Let's go, Komatsu." Toriko said.

"Yes, Toriko-san! Himeko-nee, wait for me!" Komatsu yelled as he ran off with Toriko.

Coco looked back at Kiss. "I guess we should go too."

Kiss cawed in answer.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter <strong>

**AN - In my mind, I can't help but think that Coco is an oblivious person to love. This story will move slowly, but in time, things will progress a bit faster. Please bear with me at the moment. **

**Komatsu's age is 25 years old, but I'd like to change that to be 22 years old...not that it matters much. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Toriko (c) Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Our Fates Are Already Entwined<span>  
><strong>**Chapter ****3**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_"Oh, okay. Komatsu-kun, if it helps you feel better, I didn't see any shadow of death on Himeko-san." Coco said. _

_Komatsu smiled slightly. "Really!? That's great then." Komatsu sighed a relieved sigh. _

_Coco pulled out his orb. "I can see her. It looks like she's somewhere dark. She might be in a nearby cave..." Coco said as he pulled his eyes away from the orb. _

_"Oh! I remember! There are some caves over there. Let's go, Komatsu." Toriko said. _

_"Yes, Toriko-san! Himeko-nee, wait for me!" Komatsu yelled as he ran off with Toriko. _

_Coco looked back at Kiss. "I guess we should go too." _

_Kiss cawed in answer. _

Himeko continued walking through the never ending cave. She then looked at Ray behind her.

"Ray...we're not finding an exit! Th-this isn't right. Where are we going? Are we going the right way?" Himeko asked Ray as though he could speak the human language.

Ray just lifted his head in response.

Himeko started to get nervous. She hated moments like this, when she would contradict herself. She _always_ asked Ray questions, and Ray never ran away from any question. But when other people asked her questions in quick succession, she would get utterly voiceless and run away. Himeko needed to focus her mind on something else. She couldn't get stressed at a time like this. Himeko pinched the bridge of her nose and continued to walk forward. Ray seemingly increased his pace, walking passed Himeko. Then a light bulb appeared above her head.

"I remember!" Himeko said suddenly, startling Ray. "Mom wanted me to give Komatsu _that_ bottle. Ray, can you loosen your shell please?" Himeko's mind was finally off of her current situation, which she would consider fine, but that really wasn't her priority _or_ main issue at the moment.

Ray stopped his walking and turned around. He then stomped on the ground with one of his legs. His shell loosened up slightly. Himeko walked over and lifted the shell up as if it were the trunk of a sedan. Inside was a pool of caramel. Himeko lifted her hands more towards the bottom of the shell. She opened a hidden compartment of the shell and a bottle of red liquid revealed itself.

"This was what mom told me to give Komatsu! It was the chili spice that Komatsu asked for." Himeko took the bottle out of the compartment and closing it. The bottle was the size of a 12 ounce bottle. "I should put it in my bag this time..." Himeko said, placing it in her bag. After, she closed the Carmadillo's shell. "...now what do we do Ray?" Himeko asked Ray.

Ray walked forward. Himeko stared as he turned his head and shook his head forward.

"I guess that's our only choice..." Himeko said, getting back on Ray's back and they started to move forward in the cave.

* * *

><p>"It's huge!" Komatsu screamed, his eye sockets nearly falling out of it's place.<p>

"Yeah, these caves were actually researched by IGO before." Toriko said. "These caves are like a maze."

"Ah, just like the cave with the puffer whale, right Toriko-san?" Komatsu asked.

"Yeah. That means that Coco will be leading the way again." Toriko said, looking at Coco for any objections.

Coco was eyeing the multiple caves. "Toriko, is there a chance that these caves are all connected?"

"Ah, yeah. They are actually. I've been in them before, but I got lost after awhile."

"Then how did you get out?" Komatsu asked.

"I just punched my way out, see that over there?" Toriko shook his head to the right.

There was an irregular shaped hole. Komatsu sweat dropped.

"Well, the caves are safe. I don't smell any wild beasts." Toriko said. "Except, if I do remember...there was that random cut off point. Although I doubt they will get to it." Toriko laughed it off.

"Uhm...Toriko-san, I don't think that's a laughing matter." Komatsu said.

"Well, Coco, lead the way." Toriko said.

"Of course. It'll be alright, Komatsu, I'll be sure to find your cousin." Coco said.

"Yes!"

Coco chose the cave that faced the direction of Toriko's house, because it was the most logical entrance. He led Komatsu and Toriko through the dark cave.

"Can you smell them, Toriko?" Coco asked. "Because I can't see them at all."

Toriko sniffed around. "No, I can't. All I smell is...water? Just water. I can't even smell the dirt off the rocks or anything else. Not even that Carmadillo." Toriko said.

"Just how long do these caves go, Toriko-san?" Komatsu asked.

"Who knows. I never really did explore it fully." Toriko said.

Komatsu sweat dropped again. "Himeko-nee...I really pray for your safety."

Coco looked slightly back at Komatsu. _"He really loves his cousin huh."_ Coco smiled. _"Then I'll be sure to find Himeko-san for you, Komatsu. __It's good that Himeko-san didn't have a shadow of death looming over her..."_ Coco focused his eyes again, looking deeper into the cave.

"Toriko, we're going to be reaching a fork soon. There's a possibility of Himeko-san and Ray going in one of the two ways. But I can't be sure. Can you pick up their smell at all?" Coco asked.

Toriko tried to sniff the air again. "Mmm...even if the Carmadillo smells sweet, I can't pick up anything. It's like this water smell is blocking everything." Toriko said.

_"That is odd. I wonder why Toriko only smells the water. With that Carmadillo, he should be able to smell the sweet caramel."_ Coco thought.

When they finally reached the fork, Coco stopped. "By now, your eyes should be fixated in the dark, right Toriko?" Coco looked back at Toriko.

"Yeah. I can pick up the major things in the cave." Toriko said.

"Then we'll split off here. I'll take the right, you two can take the left." Coco said. "And when one of us finds Himeko-san, we'll just back track and follow the path the other took to find them." Coco said.

"Alright, gotcha." Toriko said. "Let's go, Komatsu!" Toriko said as he was walking to the path on the left.

"Y-Yes!" Komatsu followed in suit.

Coco looked down his path. _"The electromagnetic waves are constant and even...they'll be hard to read if anyone passed by."_ Coco thought as he walked down his path.

* * *

><p>Ray continued through the cave's path. He looked back to see that Himeko was sleeping on his shell, to which he sweat dropped to from his own master. He then faced forward again, only to see a light at the end of the cave. Ray had figured that maybe he had found the entrance of the cave. He started to increase his pace so as not to awaken his master. He immediately came to a halt when he saw running water that covered the entrance – no – this wasn't no entrance. It was most likely the end of the cave. Ray looked back at his master, who was still sleeping. He then made a roaring sound, but not too loud, to wake up his master in a 'kind' way.<p>

Himeko jolted awake from the roar that the Carmadillo set off. "Wh-what?" Himeko looked around her. "Oh! I must've fallen asleep on your back again, Ray. Oh, I'm so sorry! What kind of person am I to do that?" Himeko hit her head from her thoughtless-ness.

Ray sweat dropped once more. He then shifted his body so that Himeko could see the opening in the cave that seemed to be curtained by the water that continuously flowed down. Himeko then looked up.

"Water? Why is there water in the middle of a cave...? No...light...is this the end of the cave, Ray?" Himeko asked Ray as she got off.

Himeko walked over to the rushing water. She stretched her arm out to the water but quickly retracted it. "That hurts...oh, I can use _that_ to create a temporary opening for us to walk through. Are you ready, Ray?" Himeko asked Ray as she rummaged through her bag.

Ray nodded his head up and down. Himeko took that as a 'yes' and pulled out a fan. She then lifted her right arm, which was holding the fan, upwards as though she were preparing to dance with it. The next second, the water was split in half, revealing what was pass the water curtain. Himeko's eyes widened at the sight. Ray rolled his eyes and quickly lifted Himeko and out of the cave before the water closed like a curtain again. Himeko stared at the sight before her. It looked like a home to a goddess of nature. The sun was shining above. The area was actually closed off by the cliffs that the caves made, water was falling down from an unknown source that it covered the cave openings. There was a pool that harbored fresh water fish and lily pads of sorts that grew edible food.

Himeko jumped off of Ray, once again, and wandered about the area that was hidden to the human eyes on the outside. "This is beautiful Ray!" Himeko beamed a smile at the sight. "Ah but...this isn't the entrance...meaning we didn't find our way out." Himeko said, tears pricking her eyes again.

Ray sweat dropped and walked around the area as well. The water that fell down, came at a rapid rate, causing Ray to take a few steps back when some hit his shell.

* * *

><p>Coco could hear a roar. It was faint, but there. He knew he was going the right way now. He picked up his pace. "Himeko-san! Ray!" Coco called out as he started to run. He got no answer. He suddenly felt a strong wind go by him. The wind was unnatural...Coco knew that, because he hadn't felt a lick of air since the moment he entered the cave. Coco feared of a beast that Toriko wouldn't have been able to smell, so he started to run to reach the end of this cave. After quite some time, he was met with a curtain of water.<p>

"Water?" Coco raised a brow. His eyes saw pass the water and he could make out two shapes. "Himeko-san and Ray?" Coco walked closer to the water but stopped. "This water...it's sharp. How were those two able to get pass this?" Coco wondered. He then backed up and started to run with his hands in front of his face. He jumped through the water, surprising Himeko and Ray.

* * *

><p>Coco jumped through the curtain of water. The sound of the splash surprised Himeko and Ray as they turned their heads to see the source. Himeko found Coco standing up with a smile.<p>

"C-Coco-san." Himeko said. "What are you doing here?"

Coco started to walk forward, taking in the scenery as well. "Toriko, Komatsu, and I were looking for you. This place is beautiful though. Sani would like it here." Coco said.

"It is beautiful here. Oh! I'm so sorry for causing Toriko-san and you any trouble!" Himeko bowed down in apology.

Coco looked at her, slightly surprised. "No, it wasn't no trouble at all. Besides, Komatsu seemed pretty worried about you." Coco informed.

Ray moved himself to stand next to his master. Himeko brought one hand to her forehead.

"Oh, I seem to be causing everyone trouble..."

"But why did you call for Ray and run away like that?" Coco asked. He thought if he found out why, then they would be able to avoid it next time.

Himeko stopped. Coco caught this. Her hand then moved back to her side. She smiled a solemn smile.

"...I guess it's a habit?" Himeko said, more so offered.

Coco raised a brow.

Himeko then snuggled her head into the crook of Ray's neck, feeling his pillow-like shell. "Hmm...how do I explain this...doctors."

The word 'doctors' caught Coco off guard. Doctors...what could have been so bad about that? Actually...a lot of things.

"Doctors ask questions...a lot, one right after another." Himeko said as she looked back at Coco. "Honestly, I've always had a fear for them. And I guess over the years, that actually started to affect me psychologically." Himeko forced out a laugh. "I'm already an adult, yet I still fear doctors and questions."

Coco looked at her, a bit surprised how easily she said that to someone she barely knew. He didn't expect to have such an answer as that. Coco then remembered her allergy condition. Allergies were rare in the Gourmet Age, doctors must've also wanted to study her...much like himself. But...Himeko was saying it so casually, as if it didn't bother her much. While Coco still had trouble talking about it in general.

"Then that means that when the rest of us questioned you, the fear clicked in you. That makes sense...but we should really get back now. Toriko and Komatsu took another path, so we have to find them. But...how were you able to get pass that curtain of water?" Coco asked slowly.

"Oh, that? I just made wind to make an opening for Ray and I." Himeko answered as she led Ray in front of a cave opening. Himeko pulled out her fan and moved it in an upward fashion, making the water split open like a curtain once again. Himeko turned back to look at Coco. "This doesn't last long...so I suggest you come now." She then continued forward.

Coco was surprised that she was able to make the water split like that with just the fan in her hand. Maybe that was the skill she had acquired in being a bishokuya. He followed her and had to lead the way to look for Toriko and Komatsu.

"I'm so sorry...making you lead the way..." Himeko was shifting her eyes from Ray to Coco to the walls of the caves constantly to make out the path.

"No, it really is no problem at all." Coco said. _"__She takes situations much more calmer than Komatsu but..." _Coco's thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh! If it isn't Coco! And he has Ray and your cousin with him, Komatsu!" Toriko yelled from a distance not that far from Coco's and Himeko's position.

"Eh!? Really!? Himeko-nee!" Komatsu started to yell for Himeko's name.

"Komatsu...Komatsu!" Himeko called out for her cousin.

"I can see them now, Toriko-san!" Komatsu cheered. "I'm so glad that your safe, Himeko-nee! I was so scared!" Komatsu latched onto Himeko, tears threatening to pool out.

Himeko went on to hug Komatsu. "Sorry, Komatsu. It's just..."

"I know, I know. I also contributed to it too..." Komatsu said. "But really, it's good to see you safe. We should really get out of this cave." Komatsu suggested.

"Yosh, Coco will lead the way again." Toriko announced.

* * *

><p>"We still don't know what to do about Ray." Himeko said.<p>

"Oh yeah..." Komatsu said, looking at Ray.

"But I did remember what mom wanted me to give you." Himeko searched her bag and pulled out the bottle of spice, handing it over to Komatsu, who's eyes widened.

"Th-th-th-this! Auntie really got it for me!?" Komatsu studied it.

Himeko nodded her head.

"What is it Komatsu?" Toriko asked with curiousity.

"This...this is the rare spice that comes from the chili apples." Komatsu showed them.

"Chili apples? They're the chilis with the taste of apples, right?" Coco asked Komatsu.

"Yeah. Auntie actually grows them, but she doesn't sell them on the market." Komatsu explained.

"Wait, slow down there. Your family sounds pretty special to me. I've never even heard of them until now, Komatsu." Toriko said.

"Eh? Well...I guess that's to be known. Auntie doesn't freely give the spice away since the chili apple plant is small." Komatsu said.

"Oi, oi. Why is your family so full of surprises? A cousin who raises watigers and an aunt who grows the rare chili apples." Toriko said.

"Toriko's right. Your family seems to be full of surprises, Komatsu." Coco said, looking back at Himeko, remembering her skill. _"__Raising watigers...that's not the only thing she can do."_ Coco looked into her future...slightly.

"Hmm...we still have the issue of Ray on our hands." Komatsu said, putting himself in a world of thought.

"I have a suggestion. Komatsu, you said that Himeko-san is a bishokuya, right?" Coco asked, avoiding to question Himeko.

"Yeah."

"Then I know a place in the city that will be content with your needs. If I remeber correctly, it should only be a few blocks away from Hotel Gourmet." Coco said.

Komatsu raised a brow. "Oh! You mean _that_ place! I think that will work too!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter <strong>

**AN - Third installment! I'm honestly not satisfied with this chapter, but the next chapter I am. It's already written up, I just gotta re-read it and find mistakes, maybe add a thing or two, delete unnecessary info and etc. This is a bit of a filler chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Toriko (c) Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Our Fates Are Already Entwined<span>  
><strong>**Chapter ****4**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_"Hmm...we still have the issue of Ray on our hands." Komatsu said, putting himself in a world of thought. _

_"I have a suggestion. Komatsu, you said that Himeko-san is a bishokuya, right?" Coco asked, avoiding to question Himeko. _

_"Yeah." _

_"Then I know a place in the city that will be content with your needs. If I remeber correctly, it should only be a few blocks away from Hotel Gourmet." Coco said. _

_Komatsu raised a brow. "Oh! You mean that place! I think that will work too!" _

Himeko stood in her new room with Ray. It was elegant. Maybe because this hotel catered specifically to bishokuyas. Himeko layed on her bed blissfully. She would search for her ingrediant later that week, so she could get adjusted to her new life. Her mind drifted off to what had happened today. She jumped down from a balcony, went to Bishokuya Toriko's house, got lost in a cave but found a neat place, and...Coco. Himeko's eyes shot open from the sudden thought of the man.

Coco...the Gentlemen of the Four Heavenly Kings. Himeko started to blush, remembering what he said earlier.

_"This won't be our last time we meet. I see that we'll be seeing each other in the near future." Coco said to Himeko with a smile before walking off. _

Himeko's heartbeat picked up slightly. _"What kind of person is Coco-san __exactly__?"_ She wondered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Coco was looking down on the landscape below him with Kiss. He took on a job request from Chief Mansam. He was in a jungle, looking for a cocoa pod. The catch? The cocoa pod held poison inside. Coco's eyes then moved to an odd colored moving thing at the corner of his eye. He turned his head and recognized the sandy color of the Carmadillo.<p>

"Ray? Then Himeko-san too? Kiss!" Coco called to the purple bird to land closer to them.

Ray was actually wandering around the jungle with his master...asleep on his back. To the Carmadillo, this was the usual. Ray then heard a bird's call and lifted his head upward to find it was that man from some days ago and his partner, the big bird. Ray halted to a stop as Kiss landed on the jungle terrain and Coco jumped off.

"Hello, Ray." Coco said, walking over. "Where's Himeko-san?"

Ray moved his body sideways so that you could see that Himeko was sleeping soundly on his shell. Her bag was clutched in her hands and her hair was spread out on Ray's shell in an, oddly, orderly way.

"Ah, she's asleep. Then what are you two doing here?" Coco asked Ray.

Ray lifted his head. Honestly, the Carmadillo understood the human language, but it wasn't like he could speak it. His master was one case, but with other humans constantly asking him things, it irritated the beast. He turned his head back and stretched it back to nudge his master awake. Himeko's eyes slowly opened.

"Hm...what?" Himeko slowly propped herself up with her two arms. "Ah! Right! Ingredient...ingredient...what ingredient were we getting?" Himeko asked Ray, not noticing Coco or Kiss.

Ray made a movement with his head that seemed to say 'look over there'. Himeko looked at the direction that Ray moved his head to. Himeko stared at the two for a good minute before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Coco-san! Kiss! Oh no...did something happen again!?" Himeko asked in a fret. "Oh, if something did, I greatly apologize, although I don't remember what I happened..." Himeko said, looking through her bag again.

Coco and Ray sweat dropped.

"N-No, you didn't do anything wrong, Himeko-san. It's just that I saw Ray down here and I found you asleep on his back. It's quite dangerous to sleep in a forest like this. The average capture level around here is 20. What are you doing in this forest? Is there an ingredient you need to collect?" Coco asked, letting the words slip out without thinking of how many questions he just asked.

Himeko pulled out a piece of paper. Her eyes scanned over it's contents. "...Well I came here to look for this." Himeko flipped over the paper to show him the ingredient she had to capture. "But...I know nothing of it."

Coco looked at the picture. "Why are you looking for it?" He asked.

"Uhm, well, someone from IGO actually asked me to look for this." Himeko said.

"Himeko-san, this is the Crocodile's Cocoa. It's a cocoa pod that grows in this forest. It's filled with poison. Why do you think IGO asked you to find it?"

Himeko looked at Coco. "It may have been because of uh...Rin-san? I think that was her name...a man named Handsome came up to me, saying he heard about me from Rin-san. He said something about a competition and seeing my Carmadillo in action." Himeko answered.

Coco sweat dropped at the name 'Handsome'. "Himeko-san, the person who asked you was Chief Mansam."

Himeko looked up at him. Of course, this man was one of the Four Heavenly Kings, of course he would know people in IGO.

"He asked me the same thing, to look for the Crocodile's Cocoa. Although I don't know anything about a competition." Coco said. "Well, since we're both here looking for the same thing, why don't we help each other out?" Coco smiled at her.

Himeko's heart skipped a beat as her face was starting to be flooded with a rush of blood. What was this feeling? Himeko reluctantly nodded her head as she hopped off of Ray and walked over to Kiss.

"That sounds good." Himeko said as she hesitantly lifted her hand to pet Kiss, wondering if it was even okay to pet Kiss without asking.

Coco watched as Himeko lifted her hand to pet Kiss, and quite successfully too. He wasn't all that surprised since he could see that Himeko was a good person. Kiss had taken a liking to Komatsu before too. Kiss moved his head to fit into Himeko's hand. Himeko felt the soft touch of the Emperor Crow's feathers.

"S-So soft..." Himeko said as she rubbed her cheek on Kiss's cheek.

Coco looked slightly surprised by her actions before smiling again. "Kiss seems to like you." Coco said as he walked over to them.

Himeko stopped to turn around and look at Coco. "Really? That's good to know that Kiss doesn't hate me then..."

"Now then, shall we go?" Coco asked Himeko.

"Yes." Himeko said, breaking away from Kiss.

* * *

><p>"...we've been walking around aimlessly..." Himeko said before gasping. "What if we're lost, Ray? Oh no, no, no, no, no." Himeko said, bringing a hand to her cheek.<p>

Coco looked back at her. "It's okay. We're not lost, it just seems that the Crocodile's Cocoa is hard to find." Coco assured her.

Himeko let out a sigh of relief. "Coco-san, how has Komatsu been?" Himeko asked out of nowhere.

Coco looked at her before looking forward again. "Komatsu? Hmm...he's been good." Coco said, giving a vague answer.

"Oh..." Was all Himeko could pull out from Coco's vague answer. "I, uhh...don't mean to sound...rude but, Komatsu has been going on adventures with Bishokuya Toriko, correct?"

"Yeah. They created a combo." Coco answered. "And if you're wondering, Toriko will never let anyone harm Komatsu." Coco added.

Himeko looked at Coco, wondering how he knew her next question. Wait..he was a fortune teller. Of course he would know! Himeko remembered all that Komatsu told her about Heveanly King Coco. He had poison in his system and he was a fortune teller. Komatsu also mentioned something about his eyesight, but that was about it.

"Combo...huh?" Himeko muttered to herself.

"Komatsu said that you were a chef and a bishokuya." Coco said. "Wouldn't it be easier to stick with one?" Coco asked.

"...that's...true...but I could never really meet a bishokuya who could meet my requirements and I want to be my own chef, although Komatsu has gotten ahead of me." Himeko said, smiling slightly.

Coco listened to her. She was quite interesting really. Especially with that ability of hers. But if she was a chef, she would most likely be on a high level, especially being related to Komatsu.

"Himeko-san, if you don't mind me asking but...that ability of yours. The wind?" Coco inquired.

Himeko raised an eyebrow before realizing what he was asking. "Ah, you mean this?" Himeko pulled out the same fan that she used to make the curtain of water seperate. "I use this fan to control wind." Himeko started to explain. "I actually learned this from my father. But because he died a number of years ago, I wasn't able to master it...and I haven't met a person who knew his skills." Himeko explained, thinking that this was nothing surprising to a Heavenly King.

"Who was this man?" Coco asked.

Himeko looked up when he asked. "His name was Kazehaya." Himeko answered, feeling proud of her father.

Coco shook his head. "I've never heard of him before..."

"It's fine. No one has really." Himeko said.

The ground beneath them started to shake. The two looked down to find that it was starting to break. Himeko immediately jumped up in the air to find a branch. Coco did the same, but went in the opposite direction.

"Ray! Dig! Dig, Ray!" Himeko yelled to her Carmadillo.

Ray listened as he dug down immediately.

Himeko looked over to where Coco was. He wasn't that far from her.

"That's...a Marksnake. It's capture level is 25..." Coco said.

Himeko looked at the previously smooth ground to find a snake with many random marks on it.

"A Marksnake..." A lightbulb appeared above her head. "I remember! Marksnakes lead you to that Crocodile's Cocoa." Himeko said.

Coco looked at her. "Most likely, there's a 73.2% chance that, that is true." Coco said to her as he jumped to her branch.

Himeko nodded her head. "I remember reading it when I was researching it. So all we have to do now is..."

"Follow it." Coco finished.

Himeko nodded her head again. "That sounds right."

The marksnake started to move after rising from underground.

"It reminds me of Sani's mothersnake, Quin." Coco commented. "Although it's a lot smaller in comparison."

Himeko jumped down a branch. "Mothersnake?"

"It's a snake from the Gourmet World." Coco answered as he jumped down the jungle tree.

"Oh." Himeko said as she jumped down from a safe distance.

Coco noticed that Himeko was agile. She also had quick reflexes when the ground started to break. Her father though...Kazehaya? And the ability to control an element...he'd never met anyone with that ability before. From what he could see, she didn't have the physical strength, but she had the skills. She must have an excelled skill in agility and ability rather than brute strength. A bit like Rin.

Himeko wondered how they were going to follow the marksnake. "Coco-san, I think we should ride the marksnake." Himeko suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be the easiest way." Coco said, running towards the marksnake and jumping on it. "Come on, Himeko-san!" He yelled to her.

Himeko started to run as well, and jumped up to increase her speed to get on the marksnake. She looked up to find that she was successful and smiled contently to herself.

The marksnake didn't seem to notice them on it's back. He continued his way into the forest.

"Crocodile's Cocoa..." Himeko muttered as she tried to eye it out.

"It might take some time for us to find it, or we may not find it at all." Coco said.

"I see...Coco-san, may I ask you a question?" Himeko asked.

Coco looked over to her. "Of course."

Himeko was silent for a bit before opening her mouth. "You're a bishokuya who specializes in poison...right?"

"Yes."

"Then...do you know where I can find a poison apple?"

"Poison apple? No, sadly I don't...but I do know someone who does." Coco said.

Himeko looked at Coco directly in the eyes. "Really? Who?"

"He's th-"

The marksnake suddenly stopped. Himeko and Coco looked in front of them to find a rather small tree. The marksnake moved it's head from side to side as it eased it's way over towards the small tree.

"Thats...! That's the Crocodile's Cocoa!" Coco exclaimed.

Himeko squinted her eyes at the small tree. "It is!" Himeko stood up, her balance incredibly stable on top of the moving snake.

Coco did the same.

The two started to move towards the snake's head as it made it's way to the tree that grew the Crocodile's Cocoa. Himeko then pulled out her fan, opening it, revealing it's floral pattern on the black fabric. She then used the fan to create some wind to stop the snake from moving any closer. Coco studied her movements. She...she mastered food honor...Komatsu's cousin was different from Komatsu himself. She could use abilities that Coco himself had never seen and she could fend for herself. But he had yet to compare her cooking ability to Komatsu's.

The marksnake stopped as the wind didn't allow him to proceed any closer to the Crocodile's Cocoas. It hissed at the air in annoyance.

"Coco-san, we need to hurry." Himeko told Coco, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Coco unwrapped his right arm and shot poison at the marksnake, paralyzing it. "That should give us some time." Coco said. "I only paralyzed you, so by the time that we leave, you'll be moving around again." Coco said to the marksnake.

Himeko noticed how the marksnake was still breathing. She also saw poison coming out from his body. She saw, in action, how Bishokuya Coco had used poison from inside his body. Although she did find it odd that he was filled with poison...she dropped the subject when Coco was in front of her.

"I think I should hold the Crocodile's Cocoa. It's poison is what coats the outside of the shell." Coco said, looking at it with his electromagnetic ability.

When Coco retrieved two Crocodile's Cocoa, they immediately made their way out the forest with Kiss.

Himeko jumped off of Kiss and pulled out a whistle. She blew into it as it made a one note noise throughout the area just outside of the forest. From inside the forest, a yellow figure was making it's way out. Himeko smiled at the familiarity of her partner.

"Ray!" She beamed as Ray came to a stop. "I'm so glad that you're safe." Himeko said as she hugged Ray. Himeko stopped to look at Coco. "Coco-san, who was the person that you knew where to find a poison apple?"

"That person would be Poison Chef Tairan." Coco said.

"Poison Chef Tairan...yes...if I remember on his full course...he added a poison apple to it..." Himeko said.

"But he's in a non-IGO country. So if you are going to look for him, you should be extra careful." Coco warned her.

"Of course. Oh, and the Crocodile's Cocoa. I guess I have to go with you?" Himeko asked meekly.

"Yeah. Let's go, I'm sure Chief Mansam is waiting for us." Coco said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter <strong>

**AN - The fourth installment! I feel good about how I ended this chapter. :) Expect the next one within a months time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Toriko (c) Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Our Fates Are Already Entwined<span>  
><strong>**Chapter ****5**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_"Ray!" She beamed as Ray came to a stop. "I'm so glad that you're safe." Himeko said as she hugged Ray. Himeko stopped to look at Coco. "Coco-san, who was the person that you knew where to find a poison apple?" _

_"That person would be Poison Chef Tairan." Coco said. _

_"Poison Chef Tairan...yes...if I remember on his full course...he added a poison apple to it..." Himeko said. _

_"But he's in a non-IGO country. So if you are going to look for him, you should be extra careful." Coco warned her. _

_"Of course. Oh, and the Crocodile's Cocoa. I guess I have to go with you?" Himeko asked meekly. _

_"Yeah. Let's go, I'm sure Chief Mansam is waiting for us." Coco said. _

Himeko took in the sight of IGOs building. It wasn't even headquarters. Coco lead the way to Chief Mansam's office, still holding onto the Crocodile's Cocoa. Kiss and Ray had to wait outside. This wasn't a biotope, but it was still amazing none-the-less. Himeko never thought the oppurtunity to work for IGO would ever come for her though, because she always liked doing things on her own basis.

Coco knocked on a door before entering. "Chief Mansam. I've brought the Crocodile's Cocoa like you asked." Coco said.

Himeko walked in behind Coco.

"Oh, if it isn't Coco and Himeko!" Chief Mansam said with sake in his hands. "So? Who got the Crocodile's Cocoa first?" He asked.

"So that's what you meant by competition." Coco said. "Sadly, only I could touch the Crocodile's Cocoa." Coco said.

"Oh, that's too bad. But we also got footage of the Carmadillo in action. So it doesn't really matter." Chief Mansam said.

Himeko raised a brow. "Footage?"

"Chief!" A voice yelled.

"Oh, she's here."

"Chief Mansam!" The door broke. "This is amazing! Being able to see the Carmadillo in action! It's sooooooo sweet!" Rin said, mesmerized. "Ah, Coco and Himeko-san. So, who got the Crocodile's Cocoa first? It was Himeko-san right!?" Rin asked suddenly.

"No, it was Coco." Chief Mansam said.

"Eh!? No way!" Rin said, looking back at Himeko. "That's a lie right? You had to have gotten it first."

Himeko backed up a bit as Rin got closer. "Erm...no...sorry...?" Himeko asked, a bit confused.

"Noooooo!" Rin screamed. "My money!"

Chief Mansam laughed. "I told you that Coco would get it first."

Rin got back up. "Shut up!"

"Chief Mansam, where do you want me to put the Crocodile's Cocoa?" Coco asked.

"Hm? Did you just call me Handsome?"

"No." Rin and Coco said at the same time.

Himeko looked at them a bit wierdly. "Uhm...Mr. Handsome. If I'm no-"

"You just called me Handsome! Such a polite girl!" Chief Mansam started to laugh.

"No, she just mispronounced your name wrong." Rin said.

"Well, Himeko, since you finished your job, I guess that means you don't have to stay. Unless, of course, if you want to." Chief Mansam offered.

"Thank you but...rather than staying, I'd like to request something..." Himeko said uncertain if this man would listen to her.

Chief Mansam opened an eye and looked at her. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I'd like to request a plane. I want to go to the Lost Forest." Himeko said a bit more confidently.

"Lost Forest you say?" Chief Mansam said. "That can be arranged, but you'd only be placed on the edge of the forest."

Himeko nodded her head.

"Heh~ The Lost Forest? Y'know, I heard that Toriko went there! I wanted to be there too!" Rin gushed.

"Lost Forest. That's where the Shokurin Temple is at." Coco said. "Although I didn't go there to learn food honor." Coco eyed Himeko as she looked at Chief Mansam firmly.

"I heard Komatsu was there before as well." Himeko said.

"I didn't know that." Rin said. "But you must be brave to be wanting to go into Lost Forest like that." Rin said.

"I...guess so." Himeko said, looking away slightly from Rin.

Chief Mansam saw this. "Well, since you gave us good footage of that Carmadillo in action, we can give you a ride to the edge of Lost Forest." Chief Mansam said.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Handsome." Himeko bowed down in respect.

Chief Mansam started to laugh. "Call me Chief Handsome."

Rin sweat dropped. "It's Chief Mansam! Geez, and your the third person in line for IGO too..."

Himeko stood up. "Eh?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Chief Mansam is IGO's #3 person." Rin said casually.

Himeko took in the information. She was working under orders directly from a high official of IGO. "R-Really?" Himeko stuttered in shock. "I didn't know that. Uhm...Thank you very much Chief Handsome."

"Oh! You just called me Handsome!"

Coco looked over Himeko. Was she really planning to go to Shokurin Temple? But she had already mastered food honor from the looks of it. What other reason was there for her to be going? Coco was curious and looked into her future once again.

* * *

><p>Himeko stepped off of the helicoptor and looked at the familiar scene before her, Lost Forest. She turned around to thank the pilot then turned to Rin and Coco.<p>

"Thank you, Coco-san, Rin-san." Himeko bowed slightly.

"It wasn't no problem really. IGO does a lot of things. But y'know...if you ever find this plant called the retiny can you get it for me!? Please!?" Rin said desperately.

"O-Of course." Himeko said reluctantly.

"Thank you! Himeko-chan~!" Rin said.

"Good luck." Coco smiled down at her.

Himeko's heart skipped a few beats at that smile. She found it confusing. There was a slight churning feeling in her stomach, but it only lasted a second before it was gone. She also didn't understand why Coco had said 'good luck'. Did he know what she was going to do? Actually...it could have been possible that he looked into her future. Now that she was thinking about it...wouldn't that be prying into her life? Himeko cut off that thought and smiled back.

"Thank you. I hope to see you two soon, Coco-san, Rin-san."

"Oi! Call me Rin instead! That '-san' makes me sound old...and I'm sure we'll see each other soon." Rin said.

"R-right...Rin. See you two then." Himeko said as she started to walk into Lost Forest with her trusty companion, Ray.

Rin sat there as she watched her dissapear into the forest. "I don't think she's after Toriko, what do you think, Coco?" Rin asked Coco.

Coco looked at Rin. "There's a 13.8% chance that she is, Rin-chan." Coco said.

"Eh!? Really!? 13.8% chance!? That's small, but it needs to be 0%!" Rin exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"From the footage we've seen, the Carmadillo is just as we've predicted."<p>

Chief Mansam nodded his head. "I see. But, that girl...she looks awfully familiar. Oh, I forgot to tell you that when Sani came in to check on his hair, we were surprised that part of his hair was cut."

"Ah, I heard about that."

"Mm. And Sani didn't feel like talking about it either. Something about a random stranger."

* * *

><p>Himeko started to walk aimlessly around Lost Forest. "Uhm...Shokurin Temple is deeper in the forest if I remember correctly."<p>

Ray walked one way, to which Himeko followed him. Ray was naturally better at finding things out in nature in general. Himeko, later on, was riding on Ray's back. They walked another hour within the forest and ended in front of an area that Himeko was familiar with.

"Oh. We ended up in front of the Disappearing Cuisine. I wonder if Chiru-san knows about Chef Tairan." Himeko said as she hopped off Ray's back.

Himeko stood in front of the barren area and bowed down in respect. A second later, the Disappearing Cuisine revealed itself. Himeko stepped inside to be greeted by Chiru.

"It's nice to see you again, Himeko." Chiru said.

"It's nice to see you too, Chiru-san. How was Komatsu? I heard he came to your restuarant." Himeko said.

"He was fine. After he mastered food honor, he was quite excellent."

Himeko smiled slightly. "That's good. Chiru-san, do you know Chef Tairan?" Himeko asked.

"Chef Tairan? If I remember correctly, he's ranked 19th and he comes from a non-IGO country. He excells in cooking poison food."

"...Oh."

"...why don't you ask Chef Komatsu? His rank has risen greatly into the top 100 lately. I'm sure he can probably get a connection with Chef Tairan. I don't have much connections sadly." Chiru said.

"I see...is Master Chin at Shokurin Temple today?" Himeko asked.

Chiru shook her head. "He was called to go to the Gourmet World by IGO's president." Chiru informed.

"Oh...thank you Chiru-san." Himeko bowed slightly. "I should get going to find Komatsu then."

"Alright. Oh, and I should also mention that Maya-san came looking for you the other day." Chiru said.

Himeko's body stiffened as her head looked back at Chiru. "I-Is that so?"

"Yes. She said something about you not being ready and that she was going to 'hunt you down'." Chiru said.

"O-Oh..." Himeko said nervously.

"Himeko, I do believe it's best that you continue your counseling. You have been improving over the last eight years." Chiru encouraged.

Himeko turned around. "M-Maybe...b-b-b-but M-Maya-san is...sc-scary." Himeko stuttered in fear.

Chiru laughed lightly. "That's true. Well, please do visit again, Himeko." Chiru said, doing a slight bow.

"Yes..." Himeko said as she stepped out of the Disappearing Cuisine.

* * *

><p>Himeko and Ray were back in the city, where people were bustling around to get to places and street vendors were out, trying to get their items and foods sold. Ray stayed faithfully by Himeko's side, and because of that, they had gained much unwanted attention. Himeko stayed silent as they walked through the street, holding onto Ray tightly. Himeko dropped off Ray at their current home-stay and went to Hotel Gourmet. She walked up to the front desk.<p>

"May I help you?" A lady asked.

"Yes...I'm looking for Komatsu..." Himeko said.

"I'm sorry, Chef Komatsu will not be getting any visitors. But you're welcome to stay in Hotel Gourmet."

"No...I need Komatsu."

"Miss, Chef Komatsu will not be getting any visitors." The girl repeated. "I'm sorry but you'll have to make a reservation for him if you want to talk to him."

Himeko scrunched up her eyebrows slightly. This hadn't happened the first time she came. Actually...the first time she came, she just walked aimlessly around the hotel.

"...My name is Himeko...did Komatsu say anything about me?"

The lady gave a surprised look. "O-Oh. So you're the one named Himeko...well then, please. Chef Komatsu gave us special directions if you were to ever come by, but he's currently out with the Heavenly King Toriko at the moment. So I'll have to ask you to wait until he comes back, which may be a week from now. I do apologize for the inconveniance." The lady said.

"Oh...that's fine. Thank you." Himeko said humbly and left the hotel. When she stepped out, she let out a huge sigh. "How will I find Chef Tairan now..."

"Kruppoh!"

"A-Ah! Wait!"

Himeko turned around, only to be hit on the face by a fat and round bird.

"O-Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for her to hit you! Kruppoh, come on." A lady with light brown hair pulled the bird off of Himeko. She dressed profesionally too.

Himeko was shocked. "Uwah." She said in surprise. She lifted her hand to rub her nose as it was in pain.

"I am sooooo, sooooo, sorry!" The girl said, bowing down.

"N-No. You're fine." Himeko said.

"Oh! Right! As an apology, this is my business card. Come by to see me and I'll give you a treat. I promise!" And she ran off with the bird.

Himeko looked down at the card. "Tina...?" She wondered why the name sounded so familiar, but placed the card in her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter <strong>

**AN - The fifth chapter to the series. Thank you. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Toriko (c) Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Our Fates Are Already Entwined<span>  
><strong>**Chapter ****6**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_Himeko turned around, only to be hit on the face by a fat and round bird. _

_"O-Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for her to hit you! Kruppoh, come on." A lady with light brown hair pulled the bird off of Himeko. She dressed profesionally too. _

_Himeko was shocked. "Uwah." She said in surprise. She lifted her hand to rub her nose as it was in pain. _

_"I am sooooo, sooooo, sorry!" The girl said, bowing down. _

_"N-No. You're fine." Himeko said. _

_"Oh! Right! As an apology, this is my business card. Come by to see me and I'll give you a treat. I promise!" And she ran off with the bird. _

_Himeko looked down at the card. "Tina...?" She wondered why the name sounded so familiar, but placed the card in her pocket. _

Himeko found the place that was on the lady, Tina's, card. She looked up at the tall building. She was alone again, with Ray at the hotel. She hesitantly walked in. It seemed that the reason Himeko recognized Tina was because she was a reporter for Gourmet News. Himeko actually hoped that she had news of Chef Tairan, being a person who dug up news and data on people.

"I'm looking for Tina?" Himeko told the person at the front desk.

"Hmm? What for ma'am?"

"She asked me to find her."

"Name please."

"Himeko."

"Ah, you must be that girl that Tina had mentioned. Please, take that elevator to your right and click on the number 26. After that, you may ask the director for Tina, who should then lead you to her."

"Thank you." Himeko said, slightly bowing, although she was slightly surprised by the fact that Tina knew her name.

"You're welcome ma'am."

Himeko made her way to the elevator, clicking the up-arrow button. She waited patiently for the elevator doors to open before clicking '26'. When she got off the elevator, she was met with many people bustling around. Himeko hesitently made her way through the people, as they were too busy working on their own issues. She wasn't sure who to ask for the director, so she chose the next closest person to her.

"Excuse me...do you know where the director is?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. She's right over there in the middle." The man told her.

"Thank you." Himeko said, doing a slight bow.

"No problem."

Himeko turned around and made her way towards the middle of the set, where she could see the director...? Himeko walked towards the director.

"Uhm...excuse me. Are you the director?"

The director turned around. "Why yes, I am. What is it? There isn't much time."

"I-I'm looking for Tina." Himeko said, feeling pressured by her quick talk and attitude that hung in the words.

"Oh, so you're the one that Tina talked about. She's about to go on soon, so you'll have to wait until the hour is up." The director told her.

"Oh, thank you."

"And if you can, please sit in a place where you won't be in the way. We've many people working here." She said.

"Of course." Himeko complied.

The director hummed. "Thanks." She said before walking off.

Himeko found a place to sit out of the way where people walked through. She sat soundly, hearing Tina's voice as noise died down and everyone was silent. After the hour, which was quite long, ended, Himeko stood up, weaving her way through the employees who were back to moving around.

"T-Tina...?"

Tina turned around and smiled. "Ah! You came! Finally! Let's talk in my office." Tina led Himeko to her desk.

"I'm so sorry about Kruppoh. Well, I'm free now. Where would you like to eat? Everything will be on me." Tina said.

"Erm, no, that's fine. What I really want is information about Chef Tairan."

Tina dropped her pen. "Eh? You're talking about...Poison Chef Tairan?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want information on him? He's a part of a non-IGO country!" Tina practically screamed, earning some unwanted attention.

"He must know something about the poison apple."

"P-p-p-p-poison apple!?" Tina yelled again, earning glares.

"Yes."

"...Why are you searching for it in the first place?"

"Because my father had put it on his full course. And I want to find it." Himeko told her.

"Hm...this may just be a good scoop." Tina mumbled to herself. "Alright." She clapped. "I'll give you everything I know about Poison Chef Tairan. Of course, on conditions."

Himeko smiled. "Thank you, Tina-san."

* * *

><p>Himeko looked over the papers that Tina had given her. It showed the country and city that Chef Tairan's restaurant was located. She was surprised that Tina had all this info on him, but never really did set out to look for Chef Tairan. Himeko quickly made her way back to the hotel to get ready to depart to Chef Tairan's country.<p>

"Ray, you might need to stay here...I'll be going with Tina-san, a reporter who is going to document my trip to finding Chef Tairan. If she sees you, then she will take pictures of you. I know you'll be safe on your own." Himeko said, showing trust to her partner, who roared. "Okay. I think all I'll need is my fan...a satchel...and a knife."

* * *

><p>"Himeko-san! Over here!" Tina waved at Himeko with Kruppoh on her shoulder.<p>

Himeko ran over to her. "Are you ready Tina-san?"

Tina nodded her head vigorously in excitement. "We're going to be going through a dangerous place though, are you sure?"

Himeko nodded her head, a bit on edge. "I'll protect you if in need."

"Say, who _is_ your father?"

"Erm, well...he was...a bishokuya, but he wasn't famous or anything." Himeko told her.

"Hmm, interesting...well, on our trip to Chef Tairan we go!" Tina yelled.

* * *

><p>Tina and Himeko stepped out of the plane in the non-IGO country.<p>

"Th-This is kinda nerve-wracking to be in a non-IGO country, but it's nothing I can't handle if it's something good!" Tina said nervously.

Himeko looked rather calm. "Tina-san, are we going to go to the west from here then?"

Tina looked at her map. "Yeah."

"...It looks like we're going to be going through a poisonous forest..." Himeko said, walking west from her current location.

"Poisonous forest...how are we going to keep the poison from us? Do you have any idea, Himeko-san?" Tina asked.

Himeko nodded her head. "I have an idea...but I'm not positive it will work great. But it should last long enough to find Chef Tairan's restuarant."

"...You have an idea...but you're not sure it will work? The forest we are going through is the most poisonous forest in the human world. Officially, it's called Lyre Forest, but from information I've gathered, locals call it the 'Deadbeat Forest'. It's filled with poison and the air inside the forest is also poisoned. Suits can't even avoid the poison levels of the forest." Tina informed. "This is why I've never actually been here to try to get an interview with Chef Tairan. But, Himeko-san, what is your idea?"

"With my ability, I believe we can get to Chef Tairan rather easily."

"Ability?"

"Ah, it's nothing like gourmet cells. I'll be creating a barrier of wind for us, avoiding the poisonous smells and creating breathable air. But I won't be able to avoid the poisoned plants, if we touch one, we may die still." Himeko informed.

"You can create a wind barrier?" Tina asked, pointing her camera at Himeko.

Himeko nodded. "I don't know how long I will be able to keep it up though."

"I see..."

"Let's go." Himeko said, continuing westward.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Tina-san?"<p>

"Yes. And I'll be sure to make sure Kruppoh doesn't fly."

"Thank you." Himeko pulled out her fan.

Currently, they were roughly a mile away from the forest; still far from the poisonous air. Himeko started to make a circular motion with her arm, the fan in her hand. Tina stood close to Himeko, as Himeko ordered her to do previously. Slowly, wind started to pick up. Tina was recording - or so she thought - the moment of the wind barrier being created. The wind started to take a physical form and started to go around Himeko and Tina. Tina was amazed by this newfound ability, or at least, one she had never seen before.

Himeko then let her hand fall to her side. She turned back to look at Tina. "We should get a move on..."

Tina nodded as Himeko started to walk, Tina making sure to stick by her side.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, they were finally in the midst of the poisons of Lyre Forest. The wind that Himeko had created prevented the poisonious smell from entering within the space. Tina had gotten footage of poisonious plants, some of which she had only seen in books. Tina was being extra careful to not touch any plant as they walked through the forest. She looked at Himeko, who was concentrating greatly on keeping the wind barrier up.<p>

"Tina-san, how far are we from the estimated distance?" Himeko asked, not breaking her concentration.

"Eh? Ah, right! We should be roughly close to it. It should be within seeing distance from how long and fast we've walked." Tina answered.

Himeko was getting tired, and she knew it. Constantly keeping a wind barrier enough for two people up put a strain to her body. Her mind was slowly losing it's concentration, but it was still enough to keep the poisonous air out. Kruppoh's cry caused Himeko to come back to reality. In the distance, she could see the restuarant that belonged to Chef Tairan, **_**.

"Tina-san." Himeko started. "If I faint in the next two minutes, I want you to run all the way to Chef Tairan."

"Wh-What!?" Tina asked, bewildered by Himeko's request, so to say.

"My body won't be able to hold up the wind barrier much longer..."

"Wh-What about you!?"

"I should be fine."

"I don't think so. You'd die, breathing in the poisonious air! I'd die too!"

"No...I'll use that last bit of my energy to create an opening for you to run safely to Chef Tairan."

"Bu-"

"Tina-san!" Himeko yelled, probably in frustration.

Tina stopped.

"If you can get to Chef Tairan in time, he should be able to get me back...if it works like that, that is."

"If!?"

"When you get to Chef Tairan's shop..." Himeko's breathing started to become laborious. "You'll be safe..."

Himeko was concentrating on her fan to create a path for Tina to run through now. If Himeko's theory was right, then Chef Tairan's shop was clear of poisonious air.

Tina was afraid. She didn't want to leave Himeko. Kruppoh gave out a sad and soft cry.

"I'll be fine." Himeko said. "Now!" Himeko yelled as a burst of wind pushed through all the way to Chef Tairan's office.

And just as quick as she did that, Himeko's world became dark.

* * *

><p><em>1 Hour Previously: <em>

"Hmm...so what you're saying is, two girls are going to come to my shop, but only one will actually make it. Right?" Tairan asked from behind his counter.

"Yes. The other will be poisoned. But I hope to prevent it in time." The man said.

"Interesting. But, why are you telling?"

"To have you prepared to work on her."

"I don't work for IGO you know."

"I'm not doing this under orders of IGO."

"I was wondering why One of the Four Heavenly Kings came to my shop. You're just worried about a girl. Taking the poison out of her shouldn't be problem...if she can get here fast enough." Tairan said, sharpening his knives.

"It won't. I'll be the one bringing her in after all."

Tiaran stopped to look at the Heavenly King sitting in front of him. A small smile appeared on Tairan's mouth. "I didn't take you to be a worrisome person. But because you're asking me to take the poison out of her, why can't you do it?" Tairan asked him.

"Because I'm filled with nothing but poison."

Tairan snorted a bit. "Poison or not, anyone can take poison out of a body if done correctly." Tairan went back to sharpening his knives. "But since you're asking me to take out the poison, why are they even coming here in the first place?"

"One is a reporter who tagged along, the other is here to get answers from you."

"Hmm, they both sound like interviewers to me."

"No."

Tairan took a quick look at his customer. "If the Heavenly King Coco has taken such an interest in a girl, I wonder who she is now. Especially if he came all this way to visit me."

Coco smiled. "She's just a cousin of a friend, and I'd hate to see my friend sad over her death."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter <strong>

**AN – After a long wait, it's finally here! I've always wanted to do something with Poison Chef Tairan, he is a fine man. I'm thinking of writing a one-shot for him too. But that will come later on. And we also get to see more of Himeko's skill with the wind! **

**Last update of the year of 2014, enjoy and Happy Holidays. :) **


End file.
